Super Mario Randomness!
by CrysRocksXY
Summary: This was inspired by "Hoshi No Randomness" by Cloey22. Featured surprise crossover characters here as well as some of my OCs.


Sounds of roosters crowing awakens the cat from her sleep. She saw a light shining in her dark room, and then she turned her laptop on. Her favorite video game series was Mario, and she smiled as she looked around in her room, which turns out to be the huge stage, which felt too real. It has to be a dream. The cat rubbed her eyes and saw her favorite cartoon characters sitting on their seats, cheering for her. All the lights suddenly turns on, blinding her. She looked at her characters.

"Well, hello everybody!" she exclaimed to her favorite characters. She looked around and saw Toads dusting the floors. The cat then opens Notepad on her computer and types a random story.

As soon as she types, a microphone appeared out of nowhere! She hold her mic and says: "WELCOME TO THE MARIO RANDOMNESS! I, Sakira, will announce you to bring imagination to life... with MARIO CHARACTERS!"

Mario: Let's a-go, everybody!

Everyone: YAY!

Bowser: Hey twerp! I want you Kirby to make things happened!

Kirby: *Suddenly appeared* Poyo!

Mario: NOT KIRBY!

*A Bandit steals Mario's money*

Wario: GIVE IT BACK, YOU THIEF! *Swipes the dollar away*

Bandit: Oh shoot! *ran off*

Luigi: I hope she makes a bunch of chocolate! *held up some chocolate*

Yoshi: Chocolate!? YUM! *Grabs chocolate from Luigi's hand with his tongue and eats it*

Luigi: HEY!

Morton: I will send you to Japan!

Toad: WHAT!? NO WAY!

Morton: Come on! It's fun!

Sakira: *stomps her feet and sends Toad to Japan*

Minutes after Toad's vacation...

Toad: I'm glad I met Miyamoto, but most Nintendo developers try to put me in Mario games!

Sakira: *LOL*

Bowser: I'm sure it'll point it to that wimp over there! *Cuts to SpongeBob SquarePants*

SpongeBob: Who me? *Back to Mario*

Mario: NO WAY! *jumps out of the window*

Crystal Fuwaya: *Flies to Sakira* What are these guys doing here?

Sakira: I dunno. Beats me!

Bowser: *mimicking Sakira* I dunno. Beats me!

Wario: Who wants Digimon cards? *throws them into the air and Bowser slashes them* MAMA-MIA!

Kamek: *Sees Luigi in front of him* Morton, what does my crystal ball say about Luigi's power level?

Morton: IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND! *Blasts Luigi away with energy, but doesn't faze him*

Luigi: Energy blasts doesn't hurt me! *throws Morton away and Perry appeared in front of Luigi* OH MY GOODNESS! A FLYING ANIMAL!

Perry: Can a Kriperix does this? *Tosses Luigi onto the mountain*

Donkey Kong: And now for the Pokémon X and Sonic Rush games...

Diddy Kong: *Holds a Sprite* ...And for my soda too!

Mario: Introducing the PoliceYoshi!

Yoshi: HEY! I'M NO PUL-LIZE YOSHI!

Little Mouser: *Steals Yoshi's Eggs*

Daisy: Why you! *hits Little Mouse with a hammer*

Luigi: *Dons an anime rabbit suit* I'm so KAWAII!

Peach: *Nosebleeds* OH MY GOODNESS!

Wario: How can a Bomberman does this?

Shirobon: No, it's YOU ARE!

Wario: No, YOU!

Bandit: *makes a trollface* NAO I HAVUNT GAHT U!

Luigi: Watching Hetalia Axis Powers and Inuyasha isn't good!

MUSCLE (From Ultimate Muscle): Or else I ran off!

Yoshi: *Stomps the ground* BRAIN-HACK!

Wario: France is better than Japan!

Toad: I don't want to go to Japan again!

Wario: Not that Japan! This Japan from Hetalia!

Mario: MAMA-MIA!

Waluigi: WALUIGI TIME!

Tamama: I'm outa here! *disappears*

Crys: Why did you bring Sgt. Frog here!?

Mega Man: None of your beeswax! *shoots Crys*

Mario and Luigi: We're been walking to the world of...

Son Goku: I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!

Luigi: Can we get this straight?

Bub and Bob (from Bubble Bobble): *Plays Super Mario Bros. on the NES as Bowser apppeared near them* OH MY!

Toad: I will send you to Ponyville!

Mario: NO WAY! I WON'T-A GO TO PONYVILLE!

Toad: I'll die if you do not go!

Sakira: *Stomps her feet and sends Mario to Ponyville in his Pony form; cuts to Ponyville*

Mario: Where am I?

Pinkie Pie: Hi! Welcome to Ponyville! We'll bring you some special guests! I'm Pinkie Pie!

Mario: And I'm Mario!

Sakira: Never send a plumber to a home for ponies! *sends Mario back into a studio in his normal form*

Mario: I was about to party with Pinkie Pie!

*Cuts to Bowser*

Bowser: ROAR!

Toad: BAWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Jr. Troopa: *makes a trollface*

Toadsworth: I wonder where he's at?

Daisy: I'm here!

Iggy: Yo ho ho and the bottle of yum!

Wendy: I like my sexy look!

Larry: *Nosebleeds*

Lemmy: Hi! Welcome to the Crossover Fair, where characters from other dimensions co-exist with Mario characters!

Doraemon: You're on!

Luckyman: Yeah!

Lemmy: Now hiring creepy-pastas! *Pinchface appears and chases him* WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mario: I'm gonna do FALCON PUNCH!

*A hawk screams*

Mario: I said Falcon Punch, not a Hawk Punch!

Captain Falcon: I now have an interest in hawks!

Luigi: *Sucks all the Boos* Caught ya!

*One pops out in front of Luigi*

Boo: My Little Pony, My Little Pony! Being a brony, Rainbow Dash is fat!

Luigi: *Sucks one Boo* That's for singing in front of me!

Sakira: *as France*: Hello there! Have a hug for me!

Mario: *as Germany*: I'm glad I'll go home!

Later that night...

Morton: Where does my soda go? *looks around to see Ludwig and Roy holding sodas* Is the one of the sodas yours!?

Ludwig: I put it in the refrigerator!

Morton: O.o

Bandit: *Watches Cardcaptor Sakura*

Mario: I really want to be a sword fighter!

Meta Knight: *sends Mario flying* And that's for yesterday, Mario!

Chuck Norris: *interviews Luigi* And why did you look like Mario in green then?

Luigi: It was easy. I was born this way!

Bowser: Pasta la vista, baby! *sends the Toads flying*

Peach: Since I got wings, I could fly!

Toad: Hey! I got the news! *Jumps on a rock* It's party time!

Bowser: *Burns Toad with fire*

Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to...

Greymon: ...GREYMON!

Mario: HEY! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG CARTOON!

Greymon: Sorry! *disappears*

England, Italy and America: *to Yoshi* YOU'RE FAT!

Aaron (my Yoshi OC): Why me!?

Wario: *throws bananas at Waluigi*

Waluigi: HEY!

Aqua Mew: I am a Mew, because I want to!

Max the Umbreon: No you're not! You're an Umbreon!

Toadsworth: Be quiet you two!

Bowser: *takes a bath*

Jr. Troopa: I love that sun!

Yoshi: *eats a hamburger*

Daisy: How about if Toad was bitten by a Yoshi and when the full moon rises up, he'll turn into a Yoshi!

Bowser: You'll scare Crys away!

Mario: Celestia the Sun Guardian should be over... NOW!

Celestia: Thank you! *flies off*

E Gadd: *took away Poltergust 3000 away from Waluigi* It's not yours! That's Luigi's!

Mario: *singing* Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: Hey! That's my theme song!

Spike (my Bandit OC): I'm gonna took money away!

Sakira: I'll going everywhere on this! Too many animals! *Stomps her feet, causes everyone but Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy and Peach into humans*

Bandit: AAAAAAA! I'm in my human self!

*Police sirens wailed as the police car ran near him. Sakira in her police uniform steps out*

Sakira: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR STEALING YOSHI'S EGGS!

Bandit: NOOOOOOO!

Aqua: Nice going, Sakira!

Bowser: I am nothin' but too many crossover characters ahead!

Sakira: *Stomps her feet, causes everyone but Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy and Peach back to their normal selves*

Bandit: I'm free!

Rocko: Hey, mate. Ummm.. If you are going inside here, could you look for my dog, Spunky? I can't seem to find him after he went inside this place.

Yoshi: HA! I knew somebody was mimicking a Yoshi's Strange Quest hack!

Speedy Cervice (from Samurai Pizza Cats): I am lost.

Mario: I'm gonna get fat!

Luigi: No you ain't!

Roy: *Walks into a flower garden similar to the World 1-1 in the original Yoshi's Island.* OOPS! Wrong room!

Bowser Jr.: What am I doing here!? *ran off*

Mario: *Tosses a Pokéball at me* GO POKéBALL!

Sakira: HEY! I'M NOT A POKéMON! If I was a Pokémon, I'll be a Blaziken!

Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog): I think I saw something!

Daisy: Gee, Amy! I'm impressed that you that!

Crys: I'll be Doctor Obvious!

Sakira: I'm still typing on my Notepad! HIYA!

Mario: I hate Super Mario World songs!

Bowser Jr.: *cries like a baby*

*static*

Larry: Welcome to Banana Arena, where people throws bananas at each other!

*static*

Peach: *unplugs the TV cord* That's not even I see something!

*A spell casted by Sakira's magic Notepad causes all human Mario characters into tanuki*

Peach: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Luigi: YAY! I'M A TANOOKI LUIGI!

Mario: MAMA MIA YOU'RE RIGHT!

Bowser: I'm allowed to do myself... and I will!

Sakira: *Made a trollface and turns Bowser into poodle*

Bowser: DARN IT! I CAN'T BE A DOG!

Goombella: WHY, ZEEKEEPER WHY!

Koops: I'm running in the city! Yeah!

Wario: Anybody wants Super Mushrooms!? *turns into a tanuki* OH MY GOODNESS!

*static as all Mario characters turned back to their normal selves*

Mario: THANK GOODNESS I'M HUMAN AGAIN!

Bowser: Quit trolling my kids!

Lemmy: We are not your kids, King Bowser!

Goombario: *Watches the Jeff Dubinsky Show (BrianHanson's imaginary TV show)*

Kooper: YEE-HAW! *Tosses a cowboy hat in the air*

Bowser: DO A BARREL ROLL!

Larry: YAY!

Roy: Have anyone played Star Fox 64?

Vivian: I wanna join Bowser instead of Mario!

Beldam: No, you join Mario instead!

Ganondorf (from The Legend of Zelda): No one can't stop me now!

Keroro: I'm a Mario character!

Mario: Guys, STOP!

Orange: Hey, green man!

Luigi: What is it?

Orange: Knife.

Luigi: Does it hurt me or...*Knife cuts him in half in a cartoonish manner then reassembled into himself* Oh gee it does hurt!

Crys: Oh Sakira!

Sakira: What is it? *turns herself into a Blaziken*

Crys: OH MY GOODNESS! You're a Blaziken!

Sakira: Wait... *Sees herself* I AM! THANKS CRYS! I'm gonna train my Fire-type moves! *ran off as the Toads ran in circles*

Toads: LALALALALALALA!

Mario: *has the same face as Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents* Howdy!

Toads: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Jumps out of the window; static*

Bandy Andy: Time to die, Bowser!

Bowser: NO! *cuts Bandy Andy into pieces*

Bandy Andy: *dies*

Crys and Sakira: We'll help you! *Brings Bandy Andy back to life*

Bandy Andy: Thanks!

Kitty White (From Hello Kitty): Dear Journal, I am having so much...

Mario: QUIT MIMICKING DOUG FUNNIE!

Larry: Oh here comes the Star Guy!

Geno: STAR GUY!?

Booster: I wanna marry you, Daisy!

Daisy: Ewwww, no!

Shy Guy: *Eats some popcorn and some blemishes came and stuck his face* HEY! *Popcorn flies out of his's hands and the blemishes flew off his mask and stucks to all the popcorn* Ewww! I wouldn't eat this! Now I'm starved!

*Blemishes turns into Koopa Shells and hits the Shy Guy*

Shy Guy: OWCH!

Wario: I'm going on a diet!

Sakira's Imagination: No you won't! *turns Wario into a wild dog*

Wario: Grrrr! Bark bark bark bark!

Sakira's Imagination: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

*Blue and red lights flashed near the Kong's school*

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dixie Kong: HOLY ZEEKEEPER! IT'S THE MUSHROOM PATROL! COME ON!

*All Kongs ran outside*

Daisy: Yoshi Eggs for the win!

Wendy and Iggy: WE'RE BOTH MARRIED!

Ludwig: This is Sparta! *kicks the Koopa shell*

Roy: I am bored to do this! *Plays Pokémon ChaosBlack on his GBA*

Mario: How about if you guys try to show some of this!

Pac-Man: HI!

Mario: WAAAAAAHHHHH! *Falls into a water*

Sakira's Imagination: I see that Rocko's Modern Life was up there, you fool!

Takeshi: Are you sure you want to talk about something?

Waluigi: Am I skinny enough?

Daisy: Who puts Popeye's spinach in my garbage can!?

Wario: *turns back in his normal form* Who made me Waluigi!

Ms. Mowz: *Steals Bandit's mask* I GOT IT!

Bandit: HEY GIVE IT BACK!

Koops: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A MASKLESS BANDIT! *jumps out of the window*

Mario: Look! It's the Chao from Sonic the Hedgehog!

Luigi: Where!? I wanna see!

Chao: OH NO! *Flies off*

Cut Man: Am I talking about something, Mega Man?

Mega Man: Sure! I'll send Rush to you!

Bowser: *Squishes Mario* NOW I GOT YA!

Kyle (from South Park): OH MY *beep*! YOU SQUISHED MARIO!

Toadsworth: I must protect Princess Peach! *gets infected with Viruses*

Crys: *gets headaches from staying up all night*

Sakira: What's the matter?

Crys: My head's a hurtin'.

Sakira: You took an ibuprofen, aren't you?

Crys: Yeah, since Mario Kart 8 is out last month.

Sakira: I see what it does... but this is going to be the end of randomness!

All Mario characters: NO, PLEASE DONT!

Sakira: END TRANSMISSION! *Stomps her feet, causing the screen to turn black*

Shy Guy: That wasn't easy!


End file.
